1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverter control device and an inverter control method.
2. Background Information
A motor control system in prior art is comprised of a direct-current voltage detection means for detecting the direct-current voltage to drive a motor, a current detection means for detecting the current of the motor, a control means for carrying out a PWM control or a rectangular wave control of the motor based on the value of the direct-current voltage detected by the direct-current voltage detection means and the value of the current detected by the current detection means, and a failure detection device for detecting the occurrence of an abnormality in the direct-current voltage detection means; and this motor control system outputs the lowest value from among the values the inverter input voltage can be to the current command value generation part and the PWM signal generation part of the control means when an abnormality in the direct-current voltage detection means is detected by the failure detection device (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-117756).